


Simpler Times

by wamomo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Cottage core, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Manga Spoilers, ahhh eremika hell..., chapter 138, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamomo/pseuds/wamomo
Summary: Three moments in which Eren doesn't regret leaving and one in which he does.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Simpler Times

The first time they sleep together isn’t really the first time they sleep together. But it is the first after a long long time. 

He watches the rise and fall of her chest with each breath. He likes the way her brows furrow every few minutes and how her lips are slightly parted, drawing him in. Her hand is resting on his chest and it feels warm, the same way it did when they fell asleep many hours ago. Had they not moved the whole night? 

He feels stiff but doesn’t move, even as every muscle in his body is begging him to stretch. What if when he moves he's back in those lonely paths? 

He doesn’t want to take the risk.

\---

He enjoys working with his hands, he finds. Fishing and chopping wood keep his mind and body busy. He can't remember if he liked it when he was a kid, maybe he never did. He probably didn't.

The breeze is nice and as they walk away from the cabin he feels Mikasa’s hand brush against his. It's a good day. 

He sees her carrying a lot more wood than he is, and for the first time in a long time that's ok. She’s always been stronger than him, after all.

“Don’t over do it, Mikasa” he shouts her way and when she turns to him she’s smiling.

It feels good to do something with his hands other than destroying. 

He decides he’ll make dinner tonight.

\---

She’s always very gentle when she cuts his hair. It’s always very soothing.

She finishes and places a small kiss on the back of his head, caressing his new undercut. He’s curious and a little nervous, but he instantly loves it. His head felt heavy before, he feels his shoulders lighter. 

He chuckles to himself, he knows it wasn’t because of the haircut he felt that way.

Eren takes Mikasa’s hands and kisses it gently. 

He’ll make sure to thank her properly tonight.

\---

They promised not to talk about it, both of them. 

They promised they would live those four years peacefully. They live selfishly and worry only about making the most of those years, but when they reach the ocean both of them stay silent. Neither says a word about the tears running down their cheeks.

The sea is blue and it reminds them of him.

Eren decides he’ll take a shell home.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything's been hurting a lot since the 9th.
> 
> It's my first time writing Eremika and my second time for this fandom so I'm a little nervous.
> 
> Thank you for reading! It means the world to me. :)


End file.
